Lemons From It Hurts So Much
by KunnieHikari
Summary: Okay, so these are the lemon scenes I extracted from my story since it's rated T. Warning: DARKPITXPIT, BOYXBOY, YAOI, LEMON, DON'T LIKE THEN DON'T READ. Anyone who likes this paring enjoy. You can read my story first if you like. Thank you for reading!
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Okay this is the lemon scene I extracted out from my story _It Hurts So Much chapter twelve_** , **so enjoy! I don't own anything! Just this lemon!**

* * *

"As I said before, _get ready to be ravished by me_." he gently sliped his hand inside Pit's shirt.

"Wai-!" Dark Pit cut off Pit by kissing him deeply and soon all their clothes were on the ground. Pittoo kisses his forehead, then his nose, his cheeks, and trailing down to kiss every ounce of his body, making Pit blush at this action.

Dark Pit smirked and flipped Pit on top of him. "Your turn." He bluntly said. His hikari blushed and did the same action as his lover. Starting from his head to his toes. And blushes to see those strong abs of Dark Pit.

Dark Pit leans up to kiss his lover and hands trailing up to rub his nipples. He rubbed, pinched, and pulled on them.

"Y-yah...mhm." Pit gasps at the feeling of light pleasure coursing through him. He gasps again as Dark Pit's finger brushes his member lightly. He trembled at such a movement.

"Your so sensitive.." He whispers with lust dripping in his voice. Dark Pit licks his lips as Pit blush darkens as hand fondled his member, as well as his other hand kneading his smooth butt cheeks.

"A-Aah...Pi-Pittoo..." Pit moans out as he gripped athe bed sheets under Dark Pit. The darker angel smirked at him, "Hm? Yes my cute angel?" He teases the others member again, making him moan. "Aren't you hurting?" He asks as he looks down to his Yami's member that is twitching to be touched.

Dark Pit licked his lips as thought of an idea, "Turn your body around and face your butt towards my face." He order the trembling body.

Pit did what the other wanted and turned his body. His eyes widen slightly to see the the others member up close to his face, it is just so huge, maybe one or two inchs bigger than his. "Um...Pittoo?" He nervously between his arms to see the other.

"Go ahead, either lick or touch it." He reponds.

Pit blushes as held out a hand to tease the others member, he jolted a little at the feeling of a wet tongue touching his member. He bobbed his hand up and down the others member. His right hand gave out and Pit laid his head on Dark Pit's hip, continuing his ministrations.

Dark Pit bobbed his head up and down on the cute member that twitched constantly inside his mouth. He groans as he felt Pit insert his member into that sweet moist cavern. He resisted the urge to thrust into that warm mouth.

"Aa-Aah! D-Dark P-Pit..." Pit moans and shivers at the pleasure he received. He bobbed his head up and down harder, wanting to pleasure the other more. He heard the darker angel groan and sucked, licked his member even harder. Soon the two found the right pace to pleasure each other.

Pit couldn't hold it anymore and moaned out loudly, "Hah, Aah! P-Pi-Pittoo!" He felt the other sucking his member as he cummed.

"Delicious." Pittoo smirked at the panting Pit, but his face fell as the other continued to suck and lick his member.

"Pit!" He grunted and cummed into the others mouth. Pit's eyes widen pulled away to have his face covered in ribbons of semen.

"Hah..ha.." Pittoo panted until he came from his high to remove himself under the angel's body. The other sat on his butt on the bed, raising his right hand to taste the white liquid on his face.

Dark Pit blushes lightly at seeing Pit licking his cum off his fingers so...so erotically. He then pounce the other and spread the angel's legs to see that pink cute, twitching hole. Dark Pit went to the nightstand drawer to grab a bottle of lubricant.

"W-Where d-did yo-you get that?" Pit stutters speaking his sentence as he watched the darker angel pour the lubricant over his three fingers. The other looked up to Pit and smirked, "Hm..who knows." He answered as he spread those smooth legs farther apart.

"W-Wha-?!" Pit didn't finish his sentence as Dark Pit inserted one finger inside slowly. He gasps at sting of pain from it. Dark Pit whispers loving thing and kisses him to distracted him. As Pittoo thrusts his finger in and out of that slick, but a tight hole. Pit moaned as the pain dissolved and the pleasure build up. Dark Pit felt the hold loosen and inserted another finger. The cute angel tense at feeling the pain surfacing again, but some of it dissolved by the darker angel playing with his nipples.

The other scissored his fingers a few times until he felt that hole loosen again. He inserted a third finger. The white-winged angel gasps and closed his eyes. He could feel those three fingers pumping inside him, searching for a particular spot. Pit moan slightly and reached for Dark Pit to kiss him again. Suddenly his eyes widen and pulled away from the passionate kiss.

"Aahhh!" He moaned loudly as Pittoo hit that sweet spot of his, making the pleasure reach to the top of his fingers and toes. When he closed his eyes, he could see stars as the other continue to thrust those finger in him. "Pi-Pittoo...St..ah..St-stop.." His voice trembled as the other smirked at him.

"But your hole his sucking in my fingers, how can this-." Dark Pit rubs that sweet spot, "-Not want it?" He finishes his scentence.

"N-No...pl..ple-please.." Pit closed his eyes tightly as he begged.

"Please what?" Pittoo teased him. The smaller one gripped the bed sheets.

"Please pound me." Pit looked away with his face redder than before. The taller one smiled and pulled out his fingers to receive a whimper. Dark Pit picked up the bottle of lubricant and lubed up his member to make it not painful for his sweet lover.

Pit wince as his yami entered him slowly to the hilt. He panted and hugged the other. It's so painful to be stretched so wide, even Dark Pit prepared him, it still doesn't fit. He waited a few minutes to get adjusted to the size. The darker angel felt Pit moved his hips and Pittoo started to thrust slowly.

Pit hummed at the nice pace he received from his handsome lover. They hugged each other as the one above the small one continued his pace. But then Pit got tired of the pace and wanted Dark Pit to go faster. "Pittoo, faster, harder!" Pit shouted.

Dark Pit smirked and place his hands on each side of Pit's head. He wrapped those slender legs around his waist. He lean down to his angel's ear, "Get ready." With that he slams back inside that moist cavern.

"So hot, warm inside you. I could stay like this forever, melting inside you." Dark Pit grunted as his thrusts harder and faster.

"A-ah! Do-don't say that!" Pit moans out loudly, scratching lightly on his darker angel's back. Suddenly he saw stars again under his eyelids, "Wa-aah! A-ah!." Pit moaned out loudly as his sweet spot is hit rather hard.

"Then say what you feel!" Dark Pit hit and rubbed that amazing spot.

"I-I lo-love...you-your big cock! More! More!" Pit begged and saliva trailed down on his chin from intense pleasure.

Dark Pit slams in harshly to meet the expectations with his lover. The other moaned loudly and unconsciously thrusts back to meet Pittoo's hips. The room echoed the sounds of skin slapping each other, slick movements and moans.

"Pit-Pittoo I'm cumming!" Pit moans loudly and spurted from the tip of his member. Dark Pit moan slightly and cummed inside that hot, moist cavern. Pit felt his walls being coated with his darker angel's semen. Pittoo flops on top of Pit and panted with the other.

"Pi-Pittoo you heavy.." Pit grunts as the other got up. He whimpers in loss of that member that filled him up, but moans a little of the liquid inside his pour out. The darker angel lifts Pit up and lies him down to the pillows with him.

The other pulled the blanket up to cover themselves. The two then drifted off to sleep, thinking, 'I love you..'

* * *

 **Me: There! That was ' _Chapter Twelve: I Love You'_ lemony! Please review! This is the longest lemon I ever did!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: I don't own anything, just enjoy the smut/lemon!**

* * *

 _Chapter 16: Finally In Peace..._

"You all may rest, since we had rather a tiring day." Palutena told them and smiled as she left the room. Everyone then left the living room with their respected lovers to their own rooms for the sighed as he laid Lira on the bed. He looked at her, she looked so fragile like a doll, her beautiful eyes were dull, skin was getting paler, lips parted slightly. Lei leaned down and kissed her gently.

Unoticed that Lira was coming back, hot tears hit her eyes, "Lei..." She whispered to her boyfriend. He looked up and cried.

"Lira..." He hugged her tightly in his arms.

* * *

Dark Pit laid Pit on the bed and sat beside him, stroking his face. 'I failed to protect you..' He thought as he watched his lover's chest rise and fall. Pit fell unconscious after his soul finally returned to him and the shard Rose used on him, as well as Lira,shattered in to pieces.

Pit's eyes fluttered open, he turned his head to see Dark Pit's back towards him. Pit smiled, "Pittoo..." He quietly whispered. His lover turned around and gasped.

"Pit." He smiled and hugged the smaller one in his arms, nuzzling the others neck. Pit giggled at the ticklish feeling.

"I missed you..." Dark Pit mumbled as he kissed the others neck lightly.

Pit sighed, "I was scared, I thought you wouldn't come for me." He told the other. Pitto looked up at him and smirked.

"Well, I did..but don't you think I deserve an award?" Dark Pit purred beside his lover's ear. Pit shivered, "Y-Yea.." He replied.

 **Lemon Starts!**

The white angel shivered as Dark Pit kissed his neck. He threaded his fingers through his lovers hair.

Dark Pit kissed his angel, licking his bottom lip for permission, which was granted. He brought Pit's tongue and coaxed him into a tongue battle. The smaller one lost and moaned as Dark Pit sucked his tongue.

Pit moaned lightly as he felt his clothes were removed and is pressed against Dark Pit. He blushed at the feeling of warm skin and Pitto trailing his lips drown to his neck.

"Uhm!" Pit gasped as he felt the other suck various places on his neck, creating love bites, marking him. Dark Pit smirked and went lower, biting the left nipple, then sucking it.

"A-ah!" The white angel moaned in pleasure as his nipples were played with and sending shocks of pleasure to his cock. He panted and brought Pittoo closer as the other moved to his right nipple.

Pittoo smirked, "So, you like your nipples being played?" He whispers huskily. Purring as he sucked the right nipples.

"Y-yea! A-ah! M-more!" Pit begged the other. His cock was throbbing in pain as shocks of pleasure kept coming.

Dark Pit smirked and widen the smooth legs of his lover, he flicked the smaller ones cock and watched as that blush deepens. "Mm...I can't wait to be inside you." He purrs as he licks his lips.

Pit blush darkens, "P-please!" He started.

Dark Pit teased the cock, bringing his hand to stroke it up and down. "Please what? I can't hear you love~." He then stroked faster.

Pit opened one eye to see his lover smirking at him, "Make love to me! Tease me! Anything!" He begged and squirms in the loving touches. He panted as he felt Dark Pit slid his other hand to knead one of his buttocks. He moaned when the pleasure was added.

"Demanding aren't we now. Never see you like this.." Dark Pit smiled and kissed Pit again.

"I missed your tou-ah!-ches.." Pit panted out as the stroking increased along with the kneading on his buttocks.

"I missed you too." Dark Pit kissed his angel again and let go of the cock beneath him, chuckling when hearing a whine from his lover. He went to the nightstand and took a bottle of lube out.

Pit gasped as he was flipped over and trembled as a cold substance poured all over his entrance and butt. He moans as he felt a finger circling his entrance, "P-please!" He begged again. Then felt another hand held his hip. The finger thrusted inside slowly. Pit wince from the intrusion. "Relax." He heard his lover say. He relaxes and moans as his lover thrusts the finger roughly playing with his insides, waiting for it to loosen.

Dark Pit added another finger again, telling the other to relax as he played with his insides. He thrusts in and out over and over, scissoring them to get a good stretch. He groans as he felt the others hole throb as he curled his fingers inside. He added a third one and continued the progress. He heard his angel moan loudly, knowing he hit his sweet spot. He smirked and licked his lips. Pitto moved to rub that place over and over.

"Hyah! Ah-Aah! N-No!" Pit moan and gasped as white spots appeared again and again. He felt the other form a triangle with his fingers and thrust back in, "N-no mo-ah! More! I want you!" Pit pleaded and moaned out.

Dark smirked, "Ready?" He asks, his lover nodded, "Get ready, because I'm going to pound you so hard that you'll become one with the bed." He told him as he lined up his cock to Pit's hole.

Pit screamed as Dark Pit thrusted inside him. He felt the other stop to let hime adjust before pounding him hard. Pit relaxed and pushed back, indicating his is ready. He threw his head back as he was pounded by his lover. He moans and pants as he squeezed Pittoo's cock every time he thrust in.

Dark Pit groans in pleasure as his cock was deliciously squeezing him, "You're mine! My beloved hikari! Uhn!" He groaned out as he pounded deeper and harder.

"Hah, hah! I-I'm yours!" Pit replied back as his arms gave out and was plopped down to his chest. Suddenly he screamed ass Dark Pit his sweet spot, making him grip the bed sheets.

"It's so hot, moist, and so, so comfortable inside you!" Dark Oit panted as he thrusted harder, grinding that sweet spot.

"I-I'm cumming! Pi-Pittoo!" Pit cried as he painfully cummed on the bed, moaning as he felt the other continue thrusting, until he cummed inside him.

Dark Pit shivered, holding the others hips tightly. He moaned as the last of his luck escaped him. He felt his lover shiver and moan. He smiled and slowly pulled out of him.

Pit whined from the lost and trembled for the cum trailing down his thighs, he plopped down on the bed, right beside Pittoo.

 **Lemon Ends!**

Pit panted slightly as he curled up against his darker half. He smiled and took in the scent of Dark Pit. "I love you." He whispered.

Dark Pit smiled and kissed his hikari's forehead, "Love you too.." He whispers back as he pulled up the covers. The two then drifted off to sleep.

What they didn't notice that the door opened as they finished talking, it was Palutena and the others.

"So, happily ever after?" Fang joked.

"Haha! The only difference is that Romeo is Dark Pit and Juliet is Pit!" Luna giggled to her boyfriend, along with Lady Palutena. Suddenly they tensed up and turned to see Dark Pit glaring at them.

"Uh..Sorry for the intrusion!" Shin quickly told the darker angel and grabbed Shina with him, running away. The others quietly left the room to not face Pittoo's wrath.

Palutena turned her see had and smiled, "Night!" She told him and left.

* * *

 _~Next Day~_

Everything went back to normal. Lady Palutena and Lady Viridi went back to their normal routines, while in school the class went back to practicing the upcoming festival. Rose's part has been replaced by someone else for the play.

Dark Pit: _My dear Juliet, why thy must kill thy self?_

Pit: _Lies on the bed, looking as if asleep._

Dark Pit: _(Takes out a bottle of poison) O true apothecary, thy drugs are quick. Thus with a kiss I die. (Drinks poison and falls beside Pit)_

The curtains then closed. Everyone clapped and bawled out their eyes, such a sorrowful and heart breaking story. The curtains open up to reveal the actors. They bowed, which made the crowed louder and left the stage.

"Excellent job everyone!" Ms. Kina smiled brightly at them, "As a treat you are allowed to go anywhere you want and I have chocolates fro you guys!" She explained as she handed out bags of chocolates to her students.

Everyone waved a goodbye to Ms. Kina and left the room. Ms. Kina smiled, she couldn't wait for the next festival. She might need Luna, Shina and Lira's help for the next play.

Pit groaned as he tried to take off the dress, his feet were in pain and he was walking in high heels. He yelped as arms wrapped around his waist and was pulled back to meet a strong chest.

"Hey sexy." Dark whispered in his ear.

"Dark Pit~! I need to get out of this costume! Can you at least wait outside?" Pit whined and pleaded at his boyfriend.

Dark Pit pouted, "Fine." He let go and walked outside the change room. Pit then resumed to take off the costume and successfully did. He went out and saw Dark Pit talking with their friends.

Pit smiled and ran over, "Minna-San!*" he shouted as he stood beside Dark Pit. He smiled as he felt a arm wrapped around his waist.

"Let's go and get some crepes?" Luna asks and smiled.

"Yeah!" Lira shouted out. Everyone laughed at Lira wanting sweets and followed her out to the stalls. They then met up with Lady Palutena and Lady Viridi.

"Nice acting their Pit for a girl role." Viridi joked and watched Pit turn red.

"Be nice. I think you did great!" Palutena scold Viridi and told the Angels.

"At least, we're finally in peace." Pit exclaimed and smiled brightly.

"Yeah.." Everyone agreed and looked up into the sky.

Rose Mana is gone, no other evil was after them or Pit. Dark Pit is grateful for having the greatest lover in the world, as well, great friends. You can call this, happily ever after.

* * *

 **Me: Until next time! Happy New Year everyone!**


End file.
